


Gentle Greetings

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: All That's Left to Claim [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Beverly and Deanna would be The Best Friends, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: There's a new Lt Cmdr on the USS Enterprise





	Gentle Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I will flood this pairing will all the Content it deserves because TNG is wonderful and Data has such amazing character development he deserves more love

Feeling the tingling sensation disappear, she opened her eyes and felt a small smile come to her lips as she saluted. “Captain, Commander,” she said.

“At ease Lieutenant Commander,” Picard said, and she let her arm fall to her side. “I received a highly worded letter of recommendation from Captain Georges,” he began, making her flush. “He also said you asked him not to write it?”

“I wanted my promotion to be of my own doing, not just because a letter asked otherwise, sir.” She replied.

“I would say being able to talk a Q from destroying a ship is certainly noteworthy,” Riker said. “I’ll show you to your quarters.” Nodding, she followed the XO down the hall, towards the turbo lift. “Deck 8.” The walk was short, and she looked around the quarters, impressed at the size. “Senior staff have a meeting at 14:00 for your introduction.

_ 14:00 _ ? She could do that; it was only 11. “Thank you Commander.”

“When we’re off duty, Lieutenant Commander, it’s Will,” he said.

“Call me Shae, then, please,” she let out a soft smile as she watched him walk away.

 

“Merrilyn Nikolia?” she grimaced at her first name, but turned to the woman who had asked. “I’m Deanna Troi,”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the newcomer said. “But please, call me Shae.” The half-betazoiod nodded and sat beside her as they looked across Ten-Forward. “It’s… different.”

“Not what you expected,”

“Yeah… The crew on  _ Azura _ … we were close like any smaller crew but here on the  _ Enterprise _ , everyone… feels like they’re part of a giant family.”

“In a sense, we are,” Deanna said. “We are an exploration vessel as well as a civilian one.”

“Family is needed,” Shae sighed, running a hand down her hair before smiling. “Thank you for visiting me. You’re the first of the senior staff to seek me out.” Deanna merely smiled as they shared one last sip of their chosen drink.

* * *

Alpha shift passed without incident, and as she found her way back to Ten-Forward, she saw a teenager standing beside another, stonefaced while the boy was blushing and stumbling over his words. Curiosity filled her and she wandered a bit forward.

“I was, uh, wondering if you’d like to go on a-a holodate Friday?” Putting a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, she rested against the wall around the corner, waiting for an answer. What? She could be nosey when it came to teenage romance!

“That would be acceptable,” her tone was… odd. Almost disconnected. It had Shae frowning, but the boy chuckled and said his farewell. “You have been watching for the past minute,” the teen’s voice was suddenly beside her and she jumped, staring at her in embarrassment.

“I, uh, just wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to try anything funny,” she stammered out, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. “Us girls have to stick together.” the teen tilted her head and blinked before nodding.

“You are correct. I thank you, though I could have easily stopped him from acting wrongly.” It was almost as if her attitude switched and the starfleet officer could see a small, slight smile on her face. “I am Lal.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” Shae complimented.

“My father chose it for me. It is Hindi for,”

“‘Beloved’,” the woman finished quietly. “My grandmother’s name was Lal. You father has good tastes.” Lal nodded in agreement and a small awkward moment passed between them. “If you’d like, and you have no where else you need to be, maybe you’d like to join me at Ten-Forward? I only just arrived, and, to be honest, aside from Counselor Troi, you’re one of the few I’ve talked to outside of work.”

She seemed to hesitate before nodding. “I have from now to curfew available,” she answered and they began to walk towards the main commons.

“Won’t your father be worried if he comes off shift and you aren’t there though?” Shae frowned. She’d full out  _ panic _ if Domic vanished from her parents’ house.

“He has been informed of your offer,” she felt her steps slow and brows furrow. She hadn’t seen her pull out a data padd or a communicator? Shrugging it off, they grabbed a table near the back.

“You’re… different, Lal,” she said after a few seconds of just watching the teen, who seemed to tense at her words. “A good different.” She tilted her head as the adult folded her hands and rested her chin on them. “I can’t get a single flicker from you. It’s… nice.”

“Flicker, Miss Shae?”

“It’s just Shae, and I’m a fourth betazoid,” she answered. “I don’t have very good mental shields due to being half human, so I tend to pick up emotions from everyone. With you… I can’t sense anything. It’s… relaxing,” she closed her eyes and smiled slightly before opening one. “You’re not human, are you?”

“No, I am not. I am an android,” she answered.

“That would only partially explain it. You must be newly onlined, because otherwise I’d still be getting flickers, albeit smaller ones.” Shae chuckled. “You’re going to be good for this Universe Lal.”

“You do not know me,”

“Call it intuition then,” she corrected. “Do you have any friends in your classes? You, uh,  _ are _ taking classes, right?”

“You are correct that I’m taking courses,” Lal answered a bit to diplomatically.

“I… know it’s none of my business but… the people in your classes  _ do _ like you… right?” The silence… was almost too much, and she wanted to cry for her. “If they ever bother you, start making fun of you in any way… you can come to me, ok? I won’t be afraid to tell them to knock it off.”

She nodded and murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ as a familiar face began to make his way towards them. “Father,” Lal said as Shae mentally panicked. “Miss Shae was very helpful earlier,”

_ Thank you _ , she half thought. “Lieutenant Commander, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” she said, feeling awkward. “Your daughter is very kind. Her name suits her.” Standing, she smiled at the two and made for the exit, only stopping once she reached her quarters.

A flash of light had her groaning as she faced her friend. “He  _ was _ cute,” the self-proclaimed “Q-utie” giggled, saying her secret thought aloud.

“I hate you right now,” Shae groaned, grabbing a pillow off the couch and tossing it at the woman, who caught it and laughed.

“Love you too Merri.”


End file.
